Metal Gear: Timewolf
by Medic Author
Summary: Raiden was in London on a rainy day when he encounters an eccentric man called "the Doctor"... Oneshot Alternate Universe Doctor


There was a thunderstorm today.

Raiden walked slowly across the abandoned street of London, listening to the sound of the waterdrops.

It had been a long day. He had traveled to England to find temporary refuge after his revengeance was over. The legacy of the two Snakes had finally ended...

The codec rang.

Raiden answered it, expecting to see on the holo-projection screen someone he knew, like Sunny. Instead, there was a silhouette of an unknown man standing before a strange background, like the inside of a time-machine.

"Ah, good evening Lightning, or as you call yourself, _Raiden_." the man said in a British accent.

"Who are you?" Raiden asked sharply.

"My name is the Doctor. I must say, it is an honor to meet you at last."

"You didn`t answer question! Doctor who?" Raiden snarled. Where did the man get this frequency?

"Please, I`m the Doctor, not Doctor Who." the man responded cheerfully. "Should you want to know more about me, then rendezvous at the London Imperial War Museum. You should recognize me when you get there. Good luck!"

"Wait!" the cyborg ninja called, only for the codec message to end. "Who the hell is this man...?" he asked, trying to follow the codec frequency, yet it looks like this "Doctor" has made the codec call untraceable.

Raiden stood there for a minute, thinking about what he should do. It could be a trap by an enemy, or perhaps this mysterious man was actually telling the truth and wanted to meet him personally. He began cautiously walking towards the war museum.

About a little bit later, the cyborg-ninja stood in front of his destination. There was no one was around because of the rain-storm. As Raiden was starting to think maybe this was something he shouldn`t be doing, a strange wheezing sound far away alerted him.

_Vworp. Vworp. _

He quickly took out his blade and scabbard, preparing to unsheathe it.

A moment passed, then a strange sight appeared. A man wearing a small cardboard box that obscured his head was stumbling up to him. From what Raiden could tell, the man was wearing a dark blue scarf, an overcoat covering an old grey waistcoat, a black suit with a blue necktie, black jeans, and leather boots.

"Ah, excellent. You came. I`m the Doctor!" the cardboard-headed man began, then accidentally crashed into a streetlight because of his lack of vision. The cardboard box fell off the man`s head, revealing a young face with messy dark-brown hair wearing round sunglasses, making him look like a mad scientist.

"Oopsies. Exclamation point!" the "Doctor" shouted and for a second, Raiden thought he witnessed an actual dark-blue exclamation point appear over his head. "I thought this cardboard box was suppose to make me stealthy and whatnot, except I could only find a small one stuffed with metal gears and I - "

"I`m asking you again, who _are_ you?" Raiden interrupted the man`s monologue by unsheathing his high-frequency blade and pointing it at him.

"Ohh...a really sharp blade! I like really sharp blades! Actually, not really, I only like them when repairing time paradoxes and playing ninja, especially with my associate Hideo - "

Raiden stabbed forward and the Doctor responded by jumping backwards and aimed what resembled a strange flashlight at him. The cyborg-ninja tried to move, only to realize his entire body was paralyzed, except for his head.

"What have you done?" he growled.

"Oi! I was merely defending myself with my good old sonic screwdriver, nothing personal!" the Doctor exclaimed, beginning to walk around Raiden, inspecting the cyborg. "My...you are brilliant!" he excitedly tapped the immobile ninja`s head. "I can see the successor to Snake is one who is truly a warrior..."

"You...knew Solid Snake?" Raiden asked, suddenly curious.

"I was an old associate of David...he never told anyone about me." the Doctor sighed, giving a sorrowful smile. "I`m sorry he passed away."

"I..." the cyborg ninja could not think of anything to say after this revelation.

"When I release you, you wouldn`t try to attack me again,eh?" the man asked.

Raiden nodded.

The Doctor pointed his "flashlight" at him again and the cyborg stumbled, moving again. "I was an associate of Big Boss too." the man pocketed his "sonic screwdriver".

"You..._what_?"

"When he was in need of aid no one else could give, I was there to help. First aid that is, bit of a combat-medic myself when I have to. I really don`t like all this stuff about war and everything, yet he was wonderful patriot in the end...It was good, wasn`t it?"

"You...impossible. You look barely older than I am!" Raiden sheathed his blade.

"You can never tell much about a person`s history. I think you should know that, Jack." the Doctor muttered seriously, staring at him behind his own sunglasses.

Raiden wondered where this man knew about his real name. "You seem to know much about me, tell me something about yourself. What is your real name?"

"Oh, I have many names after going about the multiverse, except around this world I`m known by the codename 'Timewolf'. Big Boss gave it to me after I appear like an omen whenever something happens to him." the Doctor answered, a small smirk on his face. "Like a bad wolf."

"...I still have a hard time believing you personally knew Big Boss and Snake. Is there any reason you were looking for me anyway? "

"Oh, I was merely checking up after everything you`ve gone through. It may not look like it, yet in my darkest moment, I was once a warrior too...I know what it was like for you..." the Doctor muttered sympathetically.

"Oh..." Raiden muttered, surprised at this man`s unexpected kindness. "I...appreciate it."

"You`re welcome." the Timewolf looked up as the rain finally cleared, revealing a beautiful crescent moon. The two men, one currently a soldier of the future and the other a former 'War Doctor' were silent when they remembered their pasts, standing alone in the night.

"I should be going, the Tardis is waiting for me. Good-bye, Jack." the Doctor mentioned suddenly, giving Raiden a salute before beginning to run away.

Raiden blinked. "Doctor!" he shouted, going after him. The strange wheezing noise was heard again and as Jack ran across the road, he saw the faint outline of a blue box in the distance disappear before his eyes.

Raiden stood there for a moment before smiling to himself.

The sun was setting, yet the moon was still there.

"Timewolf...who are you really?"


End file.
